


Nothing better than old times

by RukiaSR



Series: And we fall in love, anytime, anyplace. [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: And Loving, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Night, but not of the wedding couple, ex-lovers, hakyeon is just..charming and soft, hongbin is being stubborn, i guess?, im not quite sure lol, implied hook up? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: --for VIXXMAS 2018Traces of allure latch tightly in his words and his gaze bores into Hongbin's dark ambers, it borders dangerous but it's an invitation that Hongbin can't let pass.





	Nothing better than old times

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: any, after wedding sex au... but not of the wedding couple

"Maybe to remember the old times..?" Hakyeon whispers in a tune almost bordering dangerous, traces of allure latching tightly onto his words and gaze boring into Hongbin's dark amber eyes, tattooing an invitation in them as his hand rests on the sleeve of Hongbin's dark navy coat, "If you want, _of course_ , only if you want"   
  
' _Is he even alone?_ ' Hongbin wonders, unable to fully shake off the words from his once boyfriend at college off of his mind and out of his system. It has been a couple of years. He can't truly remember what prompted their separation, the reason behind such a chaotic falling apart after many nights shared together melting in the darkness seems too indistinct to recall at the time when memories of being bathed by dim lights in a caress as blissful as their own touches flood Hongbin's mind.  
  
He sees Hakyeon wandering off, stride calm, grace and elegance in each step and a soft look coupled with a playful smile causes Hongbin to excuse himself, inventing a quick excuse on the spot that probably no one buys, "Just say you will go talk to hyung" his brother Jaehwan says, reading in between the lines way too fast for Hongbin's liking, "Just be sure to come back before Wonshik's sister throws the bouquet" he teases.  
  
"Why the hell would I even want a bouquet?" Hongbin asks, visibly confused, maybe even slightly offended at the mention.  
  
"I take it a particular someone liked flowers" there is a wink, so cheeky it could pass as annoying, the look in Jaehwan's eyes as if aware of what is occuring at the moment and Hongbin can't avoid the heat rushing up his neck in a haste. He quickly fans himself, temperature suddenly rising in his views but he is the only one that seems bothered, Jaehwan snorts and notices how badly his younger brother is avoiding meeting eyes with him, "Hyung is waiting, go get your man" he adds, just to see Hongbin choke on air at the bluntness.  
  
"You will see when we get home" threats don't seem to do anything to Jaehwan because he quickly visibly shoos the words away with a quick motion of his hand.  
  
"I am sorry, I have a boyfriend to be with" and Hongbin just wants to strangle the wittiness out of him, "Sanghyuk-ah" he waves at a tall young man of dark auburn hair who rewards him with a smile, "Tell Wonshik I want to be with my boyfriend, he can be with his" almost pouting. Hongbin rolls his eyes.  
  
"You are so damn cheesy, hyung"  
  
"Oh I know" and Jaehwan rises to his feet, hand placed on top of Hongbin's head as he pats it, "I am just saying, I haven't seen you happy ever since you two broke up so, go get your man"  
  
"Hyung! It is nothing like--" he is stammering, struggling to explain something he doesn't even know how to--Hakyeon's invitation to talk held something more to it from the way he phrased his words, and he would be damned if he said that he didn't feel a thrill, longing, emotions that had been asleep igniting in full force, "Go be cheesy with your boyfriend"  
  
With a _'No need to tell me'_ thrown into the air and a show-off of public affection as Jaehwan just wraps his arms around Sanghyuk and rests his head on the shoulder of his beloved, Hongbin furrows his brow and mock-gags at his brother.  
  
"I am going to collapse from this"  
  
Hongbin glances in the direction Hakyeon headed off, heart drumming in his chest madly, gulping at the nerve wracking moment, ' _What do we even have to talk about ?_ ' It has been a few years, they just drifted apart and Hongbin became apprehensive about getting into a relationship again ever since.  
  
Seeing Hakyeon again had frozen Hongbin on the spot, made his knees almost give away, his breath caught in his throat at the perpetually ethereal sight and even if he tried to go unnoticed, his ex had made sure to search for him among the guests of the wedding he had been invited to. Hongbin tries his best to remember what led them to severe ties, but when Hakyeon's smile flashes in his mind as he is fixing his own tie, Hongbin convinces himself that Hakyeon saw nothing in him anymore and so just left.  
  
It's almost 7pm sharp, everyone is distracted with the newlyweds and here he is, making his way through Wonshik's mansion hall in blind search for his ex, "Bin-ah" honey seeps through Hongbin's ears, it melts in him, he is disarmed by his sole name falling from Hakyeon's lips, "Over here"   
  
Hakyeon guides a perplexed Hongbin to a guest room, "Been sleeping here for a while, ever since I returned and Wonshik kindly offered me a room here"  
  
"Hyung"  
  
Hakyeon takes out the key from his coat's pocket, hastily trying to open the door, "He is such a good dongsaeng, so giving and caring, loving too, no wonder Taekwoon is so smitten and in love"  
  
"Hakyeon-hyung"  
  
"It is just so amazing, right? Just how life has brought us together again and--"  
  
"Hyung" Hongbin raises his tone just some decibels and Hakyeon gapes at him muttering an apology as he just turns the doorknob, "Let's talk here" Hakyeon gazes at him and Hongbin can't distinguish in the dark whether it is an expression of disappointment or hurt, "I don't want to be rude but--why did you call me over here?" Hongbin tries for his words not to harm Hakyeon, but apprehension is stronger and raises his defenses quite fast.   
  
Hakyeon hums, seemingly pondering something, "When I saw you, it was game over for me again" it is simple and direct and even genuine sounding.  
  
Hongbin's eyes widen, he takes a step back in retreat, "Must I remind you that we broke up for whatever reason"  
  
Hakyeon stays silent, "If you would allow me to explain"  
  
"You severed all our ties hyung"  
  
"Bin-ah"  
  
"Don't call me 'Bin-ah'! It reminds me when--" and Hongbin looks away, crimson tainting him, cheeks, his neck, igniting all his body as flashes of Hakyeon whispering his name in the dead of the night with exhaustion and longing rush through his mind, images of Hongbin just clinging to him for dear life, limbs entangling, breath mingling, nails digging on bronze skin are too vivid still for Hongbin to forget, "Just don't call me that"  
  
"Lee Hongbin" Hakyeon intervenes, an attempt to calm a storm he may have triggered with his words, "All we lived wasn't a lie"  
  
Hongbin frowns, he is not sure if Hakyeon can't discern his change of expression but he guesses that yes when Hakyeon looks like he is containing his laughter, "What!"  
  
"You are still so goddamn cute"  
  
Hongbin flinches, the word ' _cute_ ' making unease and feelings he wants to reject run through himself, he straightens, "That's enough, I am going back" and he does, steps catapulting him much to Hakyeon's complaints and his mentions of still having been unable to talk things out, "There is nothing to talk about" Hongbin just lets out loudly, sure that no one but Hakyeon will hear him. There is no sound chasing him, steps won't come near and Hongbin guesses Hakyeon just doesn't deem his sudden actions worthy of being stopped and it somehow hurts.  
  
Hongbin had been too used to Hakyeon chasing him and him playing disinterest that when that isn't the case, bitterness sits inside him, weighs him down and his steps halt when he is by the door. A last look behind him with a bit of hesitance, and Hongbin just exhales long and loudly--he shouldn't have followed his ex even if Hakyeon had called for a confrontation with the past and Hongbin had attended unarmed.  
  
The noise from the wedding party becomes muffled in Hongbin’s ears, music turning into an indecipherable sound and blending with the chatter from all the guests, all drowning into nothingness as Hongbin recalls how that endearing way of calling him sounds from the lips of his ex, his breath is caught in his throat yet pride gets in the way. Hongbin steps into the gardens and tries to melt with the crowd, heart staying in the dark of the hall.  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
He really doesn’t know how it got to this, how things escalated so quick when he ran into Hakyeon again, the light flush of his cheeks, the memories rushing, the way he pronounced his name. Hongbin was screwed.  
  
Lips meet in haste, hands search for balance in the other, holding one another as if fear one of them may just slip away was too present, unbalanced steps stumble on the hallway almost clumsily and only stop when Hakyeon pushes Hongbin against the wall, his hands trying to reach for the doorknob as Hongbin clutches his overcoat in a tight grasp.  
  
Hongbin gasps for air in between kisses that scream of craving as he is working Hakyeon out of his long overcoat, slender lovely frame being revealed and radiantly fitting against his own chest, looking so incredibly addictive in his white dress shirt that he can’t part his gaze from and Hongbin couldn’t be more mesmerized even though he already knows every inch of Hakyeon’s skin by heart and it hasn’t ever left his mind. Hongbin’s lips are agape in awe, at Hakyeon, at his own actions, at he himself for letting himself be thrown on the bed of the guests’ room and being under this man that still drives him wild and robs him of coherency.   
  
“Bin-ah” Hakyeon nibbles on his bottom lip, eliciting a pretty little moan from Hongbin’s throat as the man brings him closer to him.  
  
“If we are actually going to do this, don’t mess up my suit because we still have to go back outside--”  
  
Hakyeon interrupts, a finger hovering over Hongbin’s lips in a fleeting touch that then decides to trail down his neck, his chest, all the way to his belt, “I’d rather we go back...to how we used to be”  
  
Hongbin blinks, he doesn’t really want to feel like he is being fooled, but he briefly believes Hakyeon, from the way he is looking at him, without urgency but with longing, “If we get found out--”  
  
“I locked the door”  
  
“What if we get found out?”  
  
“We can have a wedding night ourselves” Hongbin snorts, it’s not a mood killer, but he’d be damned if he said he didn’t secretly like the cheesiness when it comes from Hakyeon.  
  
“Well it will last a few”  
  
“Or all night” and oh, if Hongbin was hesitant at first, doubts are thrown out of the window in spite of his initial reluctance. It’s just a hook up, or maybe the return to how things used to be--the honeymoon seems was for him, and ‘ _go get your man’_ actually was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Plans to expand this one are really major, basically I want to expand all my vixxmas stuff because I feel the stories have more to tell so here is an abridged ver of it! Hope you guys still enjoy it ^^
> 
> adding more to the chabin tag is my duty :3 hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Comments are always apprecciated ^^
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)


End file.
